Hacia Belén va un Hipógrifo
by Zelany
Summary: Una nueva version del un viejo Villancico ¿Te atreves?
1. Hacia Belén va un Hipógrifo

Bueno esta es mi primera publicación; ¡espero que os guste!

Se me ocurrio cuando lei Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix decian que Sirius la cantaba en un arranque de espiritu navideño y pense:"Como sonaría"

Aquí la teneis espero que os riais tanto como yo.

Zélany

Hacia Belén va un Hipógrifo

Hacia Belén va un hipógrifo, rin

yo me embrujaba, yo me embruje,

yo me eche un embrujo, yo me lo quite

cargado de golosinas

Lleva sus alforjas llenas, rin rin

yo me embrujaba, yo me embrujaba

yo me eche un embrujo, yo me lo quite

de ranas y meigas fritas

Los niños siguen su estela, rin rin

yo me embrujaba, yo me embrujaba

yo me eche un embrujo, yo me lo quite

de ricas plumas de azucar.

María, María; ven acá corriendo,

que ya las grageas se las van comiendo.

María, María; ven acá volando,

que los pastelillos se van acabando.

En el portal de Belén, rin rin

yo me hechizaba yo me hechice,

yo me eche un hechizo, yo me lo quite

han entrado escregutos.

Y al niño que está en la cuna, rin rin

yo me hechizaba, yo me hechice,

yo me eche un hechizo, yo me lo quite

le han comido los patucos.


	2. Unicornios en el río

**Sirenas en el río**

Pero mira como beben

unicornios en el río

pero mira como beben

por ver a Dios nacido.

Beben y beben y vuelven a beber

seres magicos llegados por ver a Dios nacer.

La Virgen lava pañales

y los tiende en el romero

cientos de hadas cantando

y el romero floreciendo

Pero mira como beben

las sirenas en el río

pero mira como beben

por ver a Dios nacido.

Beben y beben y vuelven a beber

seres magicos llegados por ver a Dios nacer.

LaVirgen duerme a su niño

entre centauros y pinos

ellos dejaron sus cielos

solo para ver al crio

Pero mira como beben

las sirenas en el río

pero mira como beben

por ver a Dios nacido.

Beben y beben y vuelven a beber

seres magicos llegados por ver a Dios nacer.

Notas autora: Esta va por mis amiga amiga Ali-chan y por quien me mandó el Review aunque ahora no recuerde como se llamaba.

Gracias a las dos por darme animos para seguir.

Zélany


	3. Ya vienen los reyes magos

**Ya vienen los reyes magos**

Ya vienen los reyes magos

ya vienen los reyes magos

caminito de Hogsmade

Ole, ole, volando y ole

¡Que el cole ya se ve!

Gargaitos de juguetes

cargaitos de juguetes

ya vienen de Hogsmade

Ole, ole, volando y ole

¡Que Hogwarts ya se ve!

Rincon de Zélany: Aquí un villancico flamenquito; espero que alguien conocza el ritmo, por que yo sinceramente no sabría explicaroslo aunque es muy bonito y alegre.

Para daros una pista puedo deciros que el estribillo original dice:

"Ole, ole, Holanda y ole

Holanda ya se ve"


	4. Ya vienen los Magos

**Ya vienen lon Magos**

Ya vienen los magos

por el arenal

ya le traen al niño

su ofrenda especial

Pampanitas verdes

hojas de limón

regalos de magos

para el niño Dios

Vienen tras la estrella

buen guía nocturno

la luna los baña

con su encanto oscuro

Pampanitas verdes

hojas de limón

regalos de magos

para el niño Dios

Oro trae un mago

incienso trae otra

y el más jovencito

le ofrece su escoba

Pampanitas verdes

hojas de limón

regalos de magos

para el niño Dios

Desde lejos vienen

sobre sus escobas

desde lejos llegan

a muy altas horas

Pampanitas verdes

hojas de limón

regalos de magos

para el niño Dios

Rincón de Zélany: Aquí un nuevo villancico espero que os guste y os sea de utilidad esta navidad


	5. Campana sobre Campana

**Campana sobre Campana**

campana sobre campana

y sobre campana una

asomate a la ventana

veras al niño en la cuna

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Recogida, tu escoba

dime donde vas brujita

voy a llevar, al portal

la magia con mi varita

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Campana sobre campana

y sobre campana dos

asomate a la vantana

veras al niño de Dios

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Si aún las estrellas alumbran

Dobby donde quieres

voy al portal, por si el niño

con él me deja dormir

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Campana sobre campana

y sobre campana tres

asomate a la venta

veras al niño nacer

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Caminando a media noche

por que vas al traslador

la llevó al niño que nace

como a Dios mi corazón

Belén campanas de Belén

que los angeles tocan

que nuevas me traeis

Rincón de Zélany: Espero que este lo hayais podido reconocer todos, y que os guste; este es el ultimo de la colección almenos para esta navidad.

Gracias a mi madre que me ayudó con las rimas y es ella quien se sabe las letras originales. Besos Mamuchi

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos. Zélany


End file.
